


About That Night

by normalfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa Needs a Hug, Short & Sweet, Sweet, atsumu deserves the world, light mention of ocd, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalfault/pseuds/normalfault
Summary: “I love you,” Atsumu says. “I’m sorry the holidays are hard for you. You know I do, though - love you, I mean - let me take care of things, ok?”--Sakusa has a hard time during the holidays. He used to, that is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 240





	About That Night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have ocd and touch-aversion and this is a vent fic. i also love sakuatsu so fucking much, they need more soft content. thank u 
> 
> title from like real people do by hozier

Sakusa was used to spending the holidays alone. His family wasn’t very close, and after disappointing his father and mother by pursuing volleyball, he rarely elected to choose to see them. He stayed in his and Atsumu’s shared apartment alone, denying his requests for him to go to his family’s house for Christmas dinner. He told Atsumu he would see Komori, but Komori was busy with his girlfriend in a different part of Japan. He didn’t have the heart to explain that he was...embarrassed? Tired? He wasn’t quite sure. 

He loved Atsumu, he really did. He didn’t need to know that Kiyoomi didn’t like the holidays because they reminded him of trying too hard to appease a family that would never see it. He didn’t need to drag Sakusa around with him and ruin the Miya winter season. So he stayed home, curled up on the couch with a mug of tea and a Hallmark movie, and a blanket. The lights were dim, the television flickering bright colors across Kiyoomi’s forehead as he dosed peacefully. He wasn’t upset. He was just ready to go to bed, but he couldn’t sleep.  _ Not without Atsumu, _ his traitorous brain supplied him - he was whipped. It was entirely frustrating and yet exciting in a new kind of way. Saying no to Atsumu was impossible for him, and everyone in the world seemed to be aware of it. 

His phone rings, and he picks it up blearily. “H’llo?” He murmurs. Speaking of the devil, Atsumu’s voice flits through the other line. 

“Omi? Can you let me in?” Atsumu says, voice quieted by the wind. “I left my keys in the apartment.” Kiyoomi makes a soft sound of affirmation, standing up and padding his way to their door. He presses the buzzer, waiting for the click of the mechanism, telling him Atsumu was on his way up. Sakusa stumbles back to his seat, curling up in front of the TV and pulling the blanket up to his chin. Atsumu throws the door open loudly, slips off his shoes, and gives Kiyoomi a smile before going to the shower. 

That was how it always was - Kiyoomi wouldn’t touch Atsumu until he smelled safe. Sometimes, he couldn’t touch Atsumu period. On those days, Atsumu sat next to him until Kiyoomi’s emergency pills kicked in and he was pliant enough to accept affection, even if it was just light tracing up and down Kiyoomi’s clothed back. 

He was different now, having taken his regular medicine, the tiredness seeping into his bones, and making him warm. Atsumu hums when he showers, the smell of lavender and orange dripping through the steam, and Sakusa relishes it. He rubs at his eyes, leaning further into the couch and letting his eyes flit shut. Seconds seem to pass, when Atsumu is shaking his shoulder lightly. “Baby,” he whispers. “Wanna go to bed?” 

Who is Sakusa to tell him no? Kiyoomi lets Atsumu help him up, the blanket falling from his lap and landing on their carpet. Sakusa follows him blindly - it seems that’s all he does nowadays. “How was your dinner?” Sakusa’s voice is gravelly from lack of use. 

“It was good, Samu brought Suna with him. I missed you,” Atsumu told him. “Komori called me.” Sakusa winces, waiting for the anger or the sass or something. It never comes, instead Atsumu opens up the covers and climbs in after Sakusa, pulling him in close. 

“‘M sorry,” Kiyoomi lets out. He starts to panic, hands shaking at the thought of how angry Atsumu probably was. 

“I know,” Atsumu whispers in response. He tugs Sakusa so that his head is resting on Atsumu’s chest, heartbeat lulling him into a sense of security. Atsumu runs his careful fingers through Kiyoomi’s curls. The sensation sends chills down his spine. He wishes he could always be like this, able to accept touch and affection. “I love you,” Atsumu says. “I’m sorry the holidays are hard for you. You know I do, though - love you, I mean - let me take care of things, ok?” 

Sakusa wants to say no very badly. Going over to the Miya house is on the list of things that fills Kiyoomi with a sort of anticipatory anxiety. It’s never bad once he gets there, he likes the Miya family. There’s just too much he can’t control, and the idea of things being dirty always playing in the back of his mind. Atsumu had told them he had issues with that, and they never took it personally. Atsumu always knew when to push back against Kiyoomi’s phobias and when to let them go. “Omi-Omi?” 

“Ok,” he says simply, pressing his cheek into Atsumu’s chest. “Love you, too.” It’s quiet again, and Kiyoomi breathes in deeply, memorizing the smell. 

“And stop lying to me, jerk,” Atsumu grumbles. It makes Kiyoomi smile, happy that the seriousness is over and Atsumu can go back to being his stupid self. “You’re practicing 20 extra minutes with me at our next practice!” 

“I would’ve done that anyways,” Kiyoomi murmurs. He presses a kiss to the underside of Atsumu’s chin, settling on top of him. Atsumu wraps his arms around Sakusa’s torso, squeezing for a second. 

“I know, ya got voted most whipped on a team with Bokuto, Omi,” Atsumu grins, staring at the ceiling. “It’s cute.”

“I still think that’s unfair,” Sakusa muses, eyes closing. Exhaustion finally set into his bones, as if his body felt safe enough to drift off with Atsumu here. “One time, Akaashi complained about his feet hurting and Bokuto carried him for a whole team hike.” 

“Are you saying you  _ wouldn’t  _ do that?” Atsumu teases, continuing to scratch lightly at Kiyoomi’s scalp. 

“I’d race you to the top,” Kiyoomi mumbles, last words he manages to get out before he drifts off, breath evening out. Atsumu rolls his eyes, but he grins. 

“I think I’d prefer that,” Atsumu tells his sleeping body. 

\--

They wake up the next morning still like that, Kiyoomi breathing easily on top of Atsumu, eyes closed and face relaxed. It was one of Atsumu’s favorite versions of him, soft and unplagued by what normally started when he woke up. His curls got messed up when he slept, so they flip-flopped all over him until he fixed them. Atsumu pushed them away from his face anyways, knowing that this kind of contact would be over soon. He didn’t mind, he really didn’t. Sakusa was a language he was fluent in - he prided himself on it. He knew when to touch and when to hold and when to sit back and let him work it out. 

Sakusa wakes up slowly, eyes flickering open, the morning drowsiness giving Atsumu a few more minutes of compliance before Sakusa pries himself away and goes to shower. Atsumu laughs, getting up to join him. “Clingy,” Sakusa grumbles.

“You like me like this,” Atsumu teases him, sticking his tongue out. “We’re having another holiday dinner tonight, and I have some payback I’d like to have on my brother for being  _ on top _ of his boyfriend, last night. They harass me, Omi-Omi!” 

“You probably deserved it,” Kiyoomi calls from the bathroom. “Make breakfast. Maybe I’ll think about a few acts of PDA if it’s good enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment and a kudos if you did and care to <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @normalfault1 for questions, comments and updates !


End file.
